<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i made a mistake that could change your mind, would i lie? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800786">if i made a mistake that could change your mind, would i lie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker is Trying, Anakin is seventeen, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, For most of the fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marijuana, Married Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So Much Cringe, Spirit Guides, but I thought I'd give a warning, he's also a dumbass, i put emphasis on crack, padme is a spirit guide, qui gon is a stoner, they are the twins' dads, this is a 17 again au btw, very minor leia/tarkin, yoda and qui gon are stoner bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Except the man he sees in the mirror isn’t even a man, he’s young, baby faced, and has long hair again. He’s- He’s Anakin from high school.</p><p>Anakin watches as his seventeen-year-old face breaks out into one of horror and lets out a horrific scream, noting how much higher in pitch it sounds.</p><p>or</p><p>the 17 again crack au that literally no one asked for but i wrote anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me remembering this movie exists: i'm gonna make this so gay... and weird</p><p>dedicating this very interesting work to my dear friend @Trainwreck_23 for hyping me up for some reason you're literally the sweetest and ily :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin hops around the open gym alone, sweat soaking the tips of his hair as he pants through another basket. His mind is full of thoughts about the upcoming season, scouts, scholarships and, of course, Obi-Wan. </p><p> </p><p>A discarded ball bounces around and echoes throughout the gym as his hands automatically reach for another one laying ready on the cart. For a few brief moments his mind is blank and his only focus is on the bumpy texture easily rolling out of his grip and free falling in the air, passing through the net swiftly. </p><p> </p><p>The ball slams against the shined wood and Anakin hears the gym door open from behind him followed by a pair of approaching footsteps. </p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker,” Coach Windu’s booming voice breaks through the silence, “save some for the game.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin makes one last shot before easing into himself with a grin he hopes comes off as friendly. “Just warming up, Coach.” </p><p> </p><p>Windu takes in his disheveled appearance with a raised brow before tossing him a towel. “Scouts are already lining up for the first game of the season.” Anakin ruffles his hair with the towel and misses the other man ducking closer to emphasize his statement. “If you play half as good as I know you can, you’ll be playing anywhere you want next year.”</p><p> </p><p>The towel gets slung over his shoulder. “That’s the plan.” The coach gives him one of his famous unreadable expressions and walks off as the rest of the team comes jogging in.</p><p> </p><p>Windu blows the whistle once, though it’s really not needed considering every kid comes in already silenced by his intimidation. “Round up cheerleaders! Picture time!” His voice reeks of sadistic pleasure as everyone groans and huddles up in formation.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin peers around the group. “Hold on. Qui-Gon’s not here yet.”</p><p> </p><p>A kid in the back, Maul, scoffs. “Who cares? He’s the waterboy.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you suck, Maul, but we’re letting you in the picture,” Anakin throws the comment over his shoulder and is immediately met with a shove. He turns around and pushes back, only to be interrupted by the coach.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Knock it off.” His head shakes in clear disappointment and the two boys begrudgingly return to their positions.</p><p> </p><p>The doors burst open once again and a boy spills into the gym wearing an assortment of bright colors and patterns. He stumbles around and almost trips, peeling off the clothing to reveal his uniform underneath. With him, comes a musty smell that pulls an eye roll from Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” he begins and pauses as he sits in thought. A lazy smile crosses Qui-Gon’s face and Anakin can just see the dimmed lightbulb flicker on above his head. “I got caught up with my meditation group.”</p><p> </p><p>A few of the guys laugh under their breaths, Anakin facepalms at the clueless look on Qui-Gon’s face, and Windu looks around the gym like every mistake he’s ever made led him here. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t keep defending you when you show up stoned,” Anakin whispers to Qui-Gon. His paranoid eyes track their surroundings to make sure no one is listening in. “Also, do you even know what deodorant is? How about a shower?” His friend only laughs in response and walks off, leaving Anakin to huff in frustration before following suit.</p><p> </p><p>They all line up for the picture, Anakin next to Qui-Gon, who stands in the center holding their school sign. Anakin is kneeling, ball secured under his arm and resting on his thigh, and tries to put on a smile genuine enough for his mom (he could hear it now, “Oh Ani, why don’t you ever show me a real smile in these?”).</p><p> </p><p>The photographer spouts some crap about looking handsome for the ladies and starts the countdown.</p><p> </p><p>“Three, two, one-”</p><p> </p><p>Maul pushes Qui-Gon off balance and, as the camera flashes, he stumbles forward with a ridiculous look on his face. “Oh shit-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Anakin finds himself in the same gym. Only now it’s filled with loud music, sneaker squeaks, and jumbled conversations. The lights are dimmed as the cheerleaders put on a number and their team gathers around the bench. Anakin and Qui-Gon pair off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is buzzing with nerves when he’s handed a water bottle. He lets out an offhanded thank you and Qui-Gon calls for his attention with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, you’re gonna be fine.” Anakin tries to make sense of the words. “You’re the best player on the team. Probably the best this school’s ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin?”</p><p> </p><p>They are both drawn to the call a few feet from them and Anakin is overcome with warmth at the sight. All his nerves, as fucking cliche as it is, fly away and his usual cockiness comes back to him.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to Qui-Gon and feigns confusion. “Who’s that stone cold fox?” A smirk crosses his lips. “Oh, it’s my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>He easily makes his way to the wall Obi-Wan leans himself on, taking him in like a breath of fresh air. Anakin never knows how the other can be so effortlessly perfect, but nevertheless he remains grateful for the image every day. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s my boy.” The gap between them shrinks as he wraps the other in a hug and basks in the calm that washes over him. “I’m glad you’re here, Obi.” He pulls away slightly and, despite all the people around, Anakin still feels like it’s just the two of them. “This whole scout thing’s got me so fucking nervous. I just feel like my whole future’s riding on this game, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiles up at him and nods along understandingly, but it seems off and Anakin catches onto it quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s smile, although trying to be reassuring, only comes off as forced. “Yes, of course. Everything’s great.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin levels him with a serious look. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really.” Obi-Wan nods harshly. </p><p> </p><p>The dreaded whistle blows. Anakin’s body reacts to it, thrumming with nerves and anticipation. Windu calls all the guys to the game and Anakin puts some pep in his step. </p><p> </p><p>“Great. I gotta go, see you.” He beams at the boy and leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek. Anakin backs up a few feet, kissing his fingertips and making like he was shooting a basket. It was some stupid, cheesy gesture he’d picked up when he first started asking Obi-Wan to go out with him. He’d do it every game, watching the other boy in the stands and Obi-Wan would pretend to hate it with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Only this time, there’s no smile. If anything, Obi-Wan seems to deflate as Anakin walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turns back, determined to get to the bottom of whatever’s going on. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan waves him off. “We can talk about it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just tell me. What is it?” Something funny drops in his stomach and grows there uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your big night. Go! Enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shakes his head and shifts his stance. “I can’t enjoy it unless you tell me what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>This seems to break the dam and Obi-Wan comes close to tears. His shoulders sink as he looks down and away from Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>“Padme,” his voice is shaky and Anakin shuffles closer to shield him. “She’s not going to make it, Anakin. Her body can’t handle giving birth to twins and she’s-”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin feels like he can’t be hearing any of this right. They knew Padme had health issues, but surely it couldn’t be that bad? </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan continues on, “She asked me to take them. <em> Us </em> to take them. Her parents can’t care for twins and there’s no one else. They’d end up in the system, probably separated.” His words are desperate and it’s like he’s trying to understand it all himself. He looks up at Anakin with red eyes. “I said yes. I told her I could take them.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s arm drops from Obi-Wan’s elbow as he tries to process everything. Obi-Wan doesn’t stop him when he takes a few steps back, only brings a hand to cover his mouth and contain his own emotion. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin says nothing before slowly backing away and jogging to the court. He’s in a haze as he takes his place for the tip off. The boy next to him wears the same cocky look Anakin had not five minutes ago and the bleachers fill with eager cheers. All of which go over his head and filter though his muffled senses. </p><p> </p><p>The referee gets ready to toss the ball, Anakin’s eyes pan over to Obi-Wan. He looks devastated as their eyes meet, his face trying to say a million different things but unable to get any of them out.</p><p> </p><p>Their team gets the ball and Anakin catches it, feeling the blow of it crash against his chest harsher than usual. The other team moves on him and he has enough sense to keep it from them, holding it by his side. He looks off to the sidelines again to find Obi-Wan’s spot empty, his eyes frantically scanning the area. Obi-Wan’s walking out, face ducked from any prying eyes. </p><p> </p><p>His stance is being shaken and there are people yelling at him to do something already. It’s all background noise as Anakin watches the boy walk out of his sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Do something!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin doesn’t think about it when he straightens himself and drops the ball. He doesn’t think about it when he runs off the court and towards Obi-Wan, away from the game and the scout meant to judge his performance.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes down the hall, dark and empty save for a retreating figure’s silhouette. All he knows is he can’t let him walk out those doors. “Obi! Hey, Obi-Wan! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looks back at him like he wasn’t expecting to be followed and Anakin uses this to catch up and back Obi-Wan up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan slumps back and Anakin comes close with fierce determination in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in this together. You and me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan turns to look away from him. “No, no. The game. That’s your future. I know what I signed up for and I didn’t expect you to want this, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do! I would do anything for Padme just like you, you know that.” Anakin bends to find the other’s gaze and pleads to it. “The twins are my future.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy barks out a laugh. “That’s crazy! You don’t want kids right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is hot on his words. “<em>You’re </em>my future. Where you go, I go.” He thinks he’s starting to convince the other when Obi-Wan shakes his head in rejection.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you throw this all away.” His eyes widen as if Anakin is talking to him in an unknown language. “I won’t let you.” Obi-Wan makes to leave and he panics.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin has never been good enough with words to convince Obi-Wan of anything so he does what he knows he can make work. He pulls the boy back to him with a kiss and hopes to silence all those doubts and fears with arms wound tightly around his waist, picking him up and spinning them around the deserted hall.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin tastes salty tears and feels hands gently grab hold of his face. He’s dizzy from the rush of emotions the night has made him feel, but he can’t complain about anything when Obi-Wan pulls away just enough to flash a smile. They’re both wrecks and have no idea what they’re going to do past this point, yet he couldn’t help but find comfort in knowing they have each other. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>20 years later</b>
</p><p>Anakin blinks open his eyes at the annoying alarm going off right next to his ear. He slaps it frustratedly until it finally shuts up and groans as he takes in the room around him. Above his head is an intricately designed dreamcatcher, he’s laying on a fur blanket, and the whole room is bathed in ambient light despite the early hour. All around are little trinkets from past travels and candles as well as incense litter all countertop surfaces. It would be nice if he weren’t immediately reminded where he was with the large portrait of Qui-Gon hanging directly across from him.  </p><p> </p><p>At breakfast, Anakin sips his coffee in mulling silence, save for the sounds of crunching coming from beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He adjusts the tie around his neck and clears his throat. “Thank you for letting me stay here, Qui-Gon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh, sure, no problem,” he speaks through a mouthful of cereal and turns to Anakin. He’s got ridiculous sunglasses on despite it being 6 o’clock in the morning and his grown out hair falls loose around his frame. His head nods towards the box of cereal. “You, uh, good on the Cap’n?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good on the Captain.” Anakin mixes the grainy texture of oatmeal in his own bowl without a plan to eat it.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence pass. “Hey, Anakin?” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin disregards the bowl and looks at Qui-Gon, telling him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you’re down, but trust me on this.” He chuckles to himself as he tries to explain his thoughts to Anakin. “You’re looking at Obi-Wan kicking you out of the house and the kids wanting nothing to do with you as a negative when in fact…” Anakin squints and less than patiently waits for the man to continue. Qui-Gon nods his head and drops his spoon. “I guess it’s mostly negative, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah,” Anakin doesn’t spare his friend’s feelings with the condescending tone. <em> Thanks so fucking much, Qui-Gon. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I had no-” Qui-Gon flounders. “-No upside for that.” They both stare off behind the counter awkwardly. “Hey! You’re getting that big promotion today, though!”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Anakin perks up. “Yes!” He gets off the barstool and fixes himself. “Today everything turns around for me, Qui-Gon.” He begins to walk off with renewed vigor, hearing Qui-Gon’s encouraging statement on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Qui-Gon’s voice calls from the kitchen. Anakin stops just before the door and makes a face to himself. They sit in the resulting uncomfortable silence, even with all the distance between them, and Anakin finally shakes himself enough to leave, the door closing loudly behind him.</p><p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>So, Anakin didn’t get the promotion. No, he was passed up for some wide eyed young girl who’d been at the company two months. <em> Two months. </em>How long has he been there? Sixteen years. </p><p> </p><p>To say he was having a bad day would be the understatement of a lifetime. It was all he could do not to punch that stupid, pompous look off the Corporate guy’s face. <em> Dedication to this company</em>, his ass. The elevator down to the parking garage was packed full of cheers for the lucky woman, everyone discussing celebratory plans as he stood in the center broodingly. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to do his blood pressure a favor by not thinking about it so much as he pulls up to the high school. The gym looks the same as it did all those years ago, Anakin looking around and seeing ghosts of himself and his teammates playing ball, crowds cheering and everyone watching to see his next play.</p><p> </p><p>The sag in his shoulders deepens as he thinks about all the what-ifs and could’ve beens. To think he once had a shot at the big leagues. Now, he can’t even get a lousy promotion at some mundane job he never even enjoyed. </p><p> </p><p>The gym proves to be too depressing of an area on Anakin’s mental state so he ventures to the hall where, honestly, things don’t get much better. He walks by a glass case only to realize it holds athletics trophies and photos. His sight hones in on one framed picture labeled, <em> Lincoln Knights 2001 Varsity Basketball. </em>He sees himself giving a forced smile while Qui-Gon is caught mid-fall with an open mouth. He grins to himself and tries not to call to memory the events after the shot was taken. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin Skywalker.” A voice behind him breaks the silence and Anakin detects something very familiar about it.</p><p> </p><p>His head turns to get a look and he nearly runs away at who he sees. “Padme?” The name comes out of his mouth like he’s a frightened little boy and even he knows how ridiculous it is. Padme is gone, but the woman standing before him is unmistakably her. He glances around the empty hall. Maybe something is off, maybe he’s having a nightmare or something right now. </p><p> </p><p>The woman looks at him, unsurprised by his reaction. Her eyebrow quirks the same way Anakin remembers from high school when she would warn him against doing something stupid. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </p><p> </p><p>“What-” Anakin looks her up and down, freaked out by how real she seems. She looks eighteen, but her face and posture give off an air of wisdom about her. “Am I dreaming right now? I’ve gotta be dreaming.” This is so bizarre, he never dreams of Padme. Not since the beginning when Luke and Leia were babies and everyone was still adjusting.</p><p> </p><p>Padme steps closer to inspect the photo behind the case. She hums to herself, “I suppose it was only a matter of time before you came back here.” Her eyes slide to Anakin, who is still reeling from whatever this is. “You stand there and look at the picture of the glory days, wondering what might have been. It seems to me you’re stuck living in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughs like it’s so obvious. “Of course I want to live in the past, Padme.” It feels strange to say her name knowing she’s somehow right here. “It was better there.”</p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head, a sort of sad smile tugging away at her features and, okay. He might be going insane, what with seeing <em> Padme </em>as if she’s still alive, but he still feels bad for saying it. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean that-”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.” She nods with her lips pursed. He can’t say much else in his defense because well, look at his life. He can’t pretend to be in love with the way things are now. Then she squints her eyes at him as if coming up on a conclusion. “I bet you wish you could do it all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>A breathy chuckle is punched from his chest. “Well,” he looks at the woman, “you got that right.” He thinks back to the game that feels like it was forever ago and how painfully <em> young </em>he acted. Why didn’t he just stay in the game? Leave everything else until after he knew he played well enough to impress a scout. How different things could’ve been. He shakes his head to halt the self deprecating train of thought. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rings out in the empty hall. “And you’re sure about that?” Padme’s voice sounds almost amused.</p><p> </p><p>He decides to humor his declining sanity- What else does he have to do? “Yeah, I’m sure.” </p><p> </p><p>The hall fills with students as doors to every classroom open. The roar of incoming noise is real enough to tell Anakin he couldn’t possibly be sleeping right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Leia approaches him with confusion written on her face. </p><p> </p><p>She’s accompanied by three girls Anakin’s never seen before (maybe he has, his memory is awful when it comes to these things) and they greet him as well. “Hi Mr. Skywalker.” </p><p> </p><p>He gives them all a friendly smile. “Ladies.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She seems scandalized that her father would ever consider picking her up from school. Maybe it’s so hard to believe considering he hasn’t done that since they were in eighth grade.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin raises his brows. “Uh,” he looks behind him only to be greeted with an empty space filled with passing students, “nothing.” He really needed to get some proper sleep in his own bed. “I got off work early and I thought maybe we could go for some ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Together?” Leia’s face twists up in displeasure and she looks around briefly before landing on him again. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin tries not to take the blow too personally. “Just go get your brother, okay?”</p><p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In theory, going out for a cold treat sounded like a solid plan. Here, sitting at a too small table surrounded by fifth graders with confetti landing everywhere? It isn’t exactly the nice time out with dad he imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Leia huffs and drops her ice cream’s cherry on a napkin. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, Leia?” Anakin opens his palms in a questioning manner. “This used to be your favorite place. We always came here for your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” She refuses eye contact to further exaggerate her disappointment. “When I was like, eight.” She pulls out headphones and prevents any further comments from Anakin by stuffing them in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Well, this is lovely. Anakin decides to try his luck with Luke. At least he wouldn’t flat out pretend Anakin didn’t exist, right?</p><p> </p><p>Luke is engrossed in something on his phone, holding it horizontally and tapping away. Anakin grabs his attention by rapping his knuckles against the table. “So, Luke.” The boy’s eyes shift from the screen to his father distractedly. “Basketball season’s coming up. You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Luke nods, though he’s not totally invested in the conversation as his eyes keep glancing back to the phone. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin will take it. “Been working on that outside shot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Passing?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke has stopped looking at him completely. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dribbling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really good.” Luke’s head nods to back up his statement.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes widen. “Well, good won’t get you a scholarship.” </p><p> </p><p>“I meant, uh, it’s great.” Anakin sees the blue in Luke’s eyes that always reminds him of Obi-Wan. For not being blood related, the twins sure do bear many resemblances to Anakin and Obi-Wan. “It’s great, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiles, satisfied with the answer. “That’s my boy. Remember, it’s not how big you are-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s how big you play,” Luke finishes for him. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin might be too giddy for his own good and goes in for a high five. Luke, however, has other plans.</p><p> </p><p>“Leia got into college.” The news is enough to quell the embarrassment from being left hanging by his own son. </p><p> </p><p>He looks back to his daughter. “Leia, that’s amazing!” She is mouthing along to some song and dancing in her seat. “Can you turn down the-” He tries to locate her phone, only to find the wire to her headphones unplugged. Leia brings a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth and gives Anakin a sinisterly innocent look.</p><p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He pulls in the driveway and stops the car. Immediately, the twins hop out from the back seat and make a beeline to the house. Anakin gets out, seeing them already at the door as he makes his goodbye. “See you guys soon. Love you.” Neither of them make to turn around or say anything back.</p><p> </p><p>He watches them get into the house, preparing to leave before he hears what sounds like a chainsaw starting from behind the gate. A small tree falls to the ground and Anakin feels he should really check on that.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the gate brings him face to face with Obi-Wan wearing heavy duty ear muffs and safety glasses. There’s a huge wood chipper in the middle of the yard and he has barely given any attention to Anakin’s presence as he chucks items into it, the machine whirring loudly and spitting out chunks.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Anakin’s voice is raised and he finds the sight to be almost comical until he recognizes the suitcase Obi-Wan’s picked up with a plan for delivering it to the jaws of death as his own. “Hey, that’s my stuff. That’s my stuff, Obi-Wan!” The man looks at Anakin proudly as he flings object after object into the chipper. “Why are you destroying our yard?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stops for only a second, voice unnecessarily loud due to the sound blocking headgear. “It’s not our yard. It’s <em>my </em>yard, remember?” One of Anakin’s office knick knacks, a gift from a coworker one year for Secret Santa, gets tossed into the machine without so much as a bat of an eye. “You took the road not taken. And I get the yard.” Obi-Wan turns off the machine and takes off the ear muffs, pushing the glasses through his hair to rest on the crown of his head. “I’m turning it into a showpiece for my clients.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s face twitches, puzzled as to what the man is getting at. “Clients of what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Landscape design.” Obi-Wan speaks like he’s explaining something to a young child for the hundredth time. “I’m going to show people what I can do.” He walks past Anakin and over to the fallen tree.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stays put. “Yeah, well, the divorce isn’t final for another two weeks. So you have no right.” He steps over to see Obi-Wan picking the small tree up.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Obi-Wan huffs out in disbelief. “So I’ve spent the last eighteen years of my life listening to you whine about all the things you could’ve done without me, and I have <em> no right </em>?” He inches forward with the heavy trunk still in hand, anger clear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that I’ve put a lot of work into this yard.” Anakin’s hands are stuffed into the pockets of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan laughs. “Did you? Like the fire pit?” He gestures to a stack of bricks, half assembled and dirt covered.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin, stubborn as he is, sticks to his defense. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“The way I remember that is you spent, I think an hour working on it,” he pauses to catch his breath, “and then you spent the next two days complaining about if you had gone to college, you could have hired someone else to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s head slowly shakes as he tries to recall what happened. “I don’t think it was a whole two days.”</p><p> </p><p>His comment is effectively ignored. “Or the hammock over there.” Obi-Wan directs their gaze to the hammock Anakin bought last summer at some point, laying on the ground only half strung up. “I think you quit that one because you just decided not to try anymore.” He shrugs at Anakin without any further comment, but he’s obviously talking about more than just some old hammock. </p><p> </p><p>“Look,” Anakin starts, “try to see things from my side. I’m extremely disappointed with my life.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow. “I never asked you to marry me. Or to even stay with me, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I did.” Anakin lets the moment flood him, his words coming out in a way he didn’t mean. He feels instant regret at the crestfallen look on Obi-Wan’s face, his eyes glistening with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth opens and he struggles to come up with something to say to that. “Well,” he blows out a heady breath of air. “You don’t have to do me any more favors, then.” His voice is shaky and Anakin feels awful. “We won’t hold each other back anymore, okay?” He rubs at his nose and turns back to the tree, getting ready to cut it.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi,” Anakin inches forward. He doesn’t know why he says the things he does. God, he’s never been good with words, they both know this. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stops him before he gets too close. “I’ll see you at court, okay? At the trial.” </p><p> </p><p>He needs to say something to make this better. Anakin hates seeing Obi-Wan upset, even more when he’s the dumbass who caused it. He’s unable to, though, as the two are interrupted by a third voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan?” Anakin rolls his eyes at the sound, but Obi-Wan is all too pleased to have an excuse to get away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan drops his hold on the chainsaw, a good choice now that Anakin thinks about it, and starts a fast pace towards the gate. “Quin. You came.”</p><p> </p><p>Quin’s voice is closer now. “Of course I came. What kind of best man would I be if I didn’t stick with you during the divorce.” Anakin watches on with a heated glare as Obi-Wan readily accepts the hug Quin drags him into. “Now just remember.” Quin lets them part to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “The first one’s always the hardest.” He becomes aware of Anakin standing there and the sympathetic look on his face drops. “Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shoots him a deadpan look. “Quin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quin<em>lan</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Quin figures his time would be better spent talking to anyone other than Anakin and returns to Obi-Wan. “Okay, let’s get going. We have to get you ready.” He takes in his friend’s appearance and then the disarrayed yard, nodding like this is completely normal. “Looks good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Quin beckons him to the house with a hand on Obi-Wan’s back. “We gotta get you back on the market.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m a real catch,” Obi-Wan drones on. “Single dad with two teenage kids and dirt permanently caked under my fingernails.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you’ll do great.” Quin picks up his pace to keep up with Obi-Wan. “You’ve got the ass of a twenty-year-old.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin inserts himself, deciding he’s heard plenty enough. “Oh, that’s just perfect. I hope our kids heard that.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men turn to acknowledge him. Quin scoffs at Anakin’s comment and spins back around to Obi-Wan. “When was the last time you waxed?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin makes a face at that and watches as Quin lets himself into the house through the slider door. Obi-Wan stays behind and throws Anakin an indiscernible look. The small strands of his hair catch the light and shine golden, his eyes have lost their glossed over look but the blue still stands out against his pale skin. As always, he’s the rightful center of Anakin’s vision, calling all attention to his features. He hates they’ve come to this, though it hasn’t even completely sunk in he could actually lose his husband. Everything he’s ever done was to do just the opposite, so where did it all go wrong? </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan still sends him a small smile, as bittersweet as it is. “Bye, Anakin.” He looks down and walks himself inside, closing the door behind him without another look back.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.” Anakin stands there alone with a sour feeling. Then, completely out of the blue, the clear sky darkens and thunder rumbles around him. He feels a cool raindrop land on his forehead and looks up, only to be met with grey clouds and more falling rain. This seems fitting given the day he’s having.</p><p> </p><p>The drive home is a little daunting as a storm has picked up. He’s driving across a bridge to get to Qui-Gon’s when his radio starts bugging out. He doesn’t let it distract him from the road, but a bright strike of lightning forces him to slow down. “Holy shit,” he mumbles under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>On the side of the bridge, he sees what looks like a person standing on the railing next to the large streetlight. He is quick to pull over, not caring about his own safety when he runs out of the car. “Hey! Get down from there!”</p><p> </p><p>The person turns around to shoot him an eerie smile and Anakin halts from shock. It’s Padme again. She seems to be missing all of the rain, her hair and gown untouched by the weather’s destruction. </p><p> </p><p>A large bus speeds by, beeping and forcing Anakin back to avoid it. When it passes, she’s gone. Anakin runs forward, not sure what’s real and what’s not anymore. If this is- he can’t believe he’s seriously thinking this- if this is really Padme somehow, he needs to do something. </p><p> </p><p>He grips onto the side of the railing and looks down into the water below, panic buzzing around his body. “Padme? Hello?” There’s a nasty whirlpool forming and Anakin pulls himself even further forward to try and see <em> anything </em>, with no luck. “Padme!” He tries again and, out of habit, moves to cup a hand around his mouth for his next attempt. Only, with the wetness of the railing and the sudden movement, Anakin loses his balance and falls headfirst into the water with a scream. </p><p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next morning, Anakin rolls up to Qui-Gon’s house, car covered in grime and almost no memory of what happened after he took a plummet. He steps out of his seat and grimaces at the sloshing of his shoes against the pavement. His whole body is covered in drying mud and he can’t wait to get in the shower and rid himself of the nightmare that was yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>He lets himself in, figuring Qui-Gon is still sleeping, and walks to the bathroom cautiously. He locks himself in, starts the stream, and strips out of the uncomfortable suit. He steps into the shower, not even taking the time to marvel at how sleek it looks with glass walls. He shuts his eyes and lets all the muck wash away with the warm rivers running down his body. He grabs the showerhead to get a more controlled grip and shuts his eyes, bringing it to his face. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s certain most of the filth is washed off, he opens his eyes and turns around. In front of him is a full length mirror (<em>In the shower, Qui-Gon? Really?) </em>that churns Anakin’s reflection back to him. Except the man he sees in the mirror isn’t even a man, he’s young, baby faced, and has long hair again. He’s- He’s Anakin from high school.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin watches as his seventeen-year-old face breaks out into one of horror and lets out a horrific scream, noting how much higher in pitch it sounds.</p><p> </p><p>He freaks out, stopping the water and getting closer to the mirror. “What the <em> fuck</em>?” He exclaims, a hitch in his throat breaking up the sentence. </p><p> </p><p>He’s quick to throw on another outfit so he’s not standing around with all his pubescent-ness out. He attempts to pull himself together. “Okay,” deep breath in, “You are just having the weirdest two days of your life, Anakin. No big deal. This is what happens with divorce, right? You see ghosts and- and turn into a seventeen-year-old again.” He’s trying to rationalize it to himself even when he toes out of the bathroom. Deep breath out, “I just need to find a shrink or something. Stress, that’s all this is. Maybe Qui-Gon can give me something.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Qui-Gon rounds the corner. He hasn’t seen Anakin yet, but he has an outrageously large pan held threateningly in his grip. </p><p> </p><p>“Qui-Gon?”</p><p> </p><p>The man in question focuses on Anakin and immediately his face contorts into one of outrage. “Thief!” He rushes forward to hit Anakin with the pan.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, Qui-Gon!” Anakin ducks under his swing to narrowly avoid the collision, ending up behind the other man. “Qui-Gon, no, no, no. It’s me!”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon spins around for another blow, the heavy pan falling against a bookshelf with a loud thud and causing some of its contents to fall out. Anakin takes the opportunity to escape him and rushes down the hall. He spots a piece of wall decor that could be useful in shielding himself and takes it. Qui-Gon has caught up and lets out a battle cry with every hit he aims. The pan clashes against the surprisingly durable object in Anakin’s grasp three times before again, he moves out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth swing, the pan’s weight takes Qui-Gon forward a few feet. His back hits the railing and the momentum swings him over, falling to the first floor. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin lets the wall decor drop and steps up to the railing. “Qui-Gon?” He calls out with heavy concern. When he’s convinced himself his best friend just took a fatal fall, he hears a pained groan from below and is quick to place a hand on the railing, using this to launch himself off. He lands on his feet without breaking a sweat, not noticing how Qui-Gon eyes him with caution.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow.” Anakin clenches his fists and looks down at their youthful glow. “I feel <em> great</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon quickly crawls to a crouching position and laughs in victory before grabbing at the corners of the rug they stand on and yanking hard. Anakin goes flying, landing in a way similar to how Qui-Gon did just moments earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is shocked at how easy it is for him to recover and runs after a retreating Qui-Gon. He sees the man unplug an elephant shaped lamp. “What are you doing?” Qui-Gon picks it up with murderous intent. “No, Qui-Gon.” His pleas come out desperately as the man approaches him.</p><p> </p><p>He spots a walking stick leaning against the nearest door frame and grabs it to defend himself. Qui-Gon brings the lamp down on him harshly, but Anakin has held the stick out just in time. On the second hit, though, the wooden material snaps in half and he’s forced into a chair a few feet behind him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s an office chair with wheels and as Qui-Gon makes to throw the heavy lamp, Anakin lets out a yell and clenches his eyes shut before spinning off to the side. The lamp shatters as it hits the floor, pieces going everywhere. Both Anakin and Qui-Gon scream at the same time, Anakin out of fear and Qui-Gon out of adrenaline. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin runs away, hopping behind the foosball table in Qui-Gon’s game room. The other man is hot on his feet with a- Is that a lightsaber? Anakin doesn’t have the time to figure it out because Qui-Gon is rushing towards him with the intention to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Qui-Gon! Come on, it’s me!” This doesn’t do anything to stop the vicious attack. “It’s Anakin!” Anakin pushes on one of the rods, driving it right into Qui-Gon’s groin area and watches with only mild amusement as the man hunches over from the blow. </p><p> </p><p>Running away, Anakin sees something he can use. He picks it up and pats himself on the back. So it <em> is </em>a lightsaber. Qui-Gon’s footsteps bring him back to the moment. “Qui-Gon, I’m telling you-” He holds out the piece of plastic in warning. “I’m telling you, stop it. Stop it now.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man comes to a halt a few feet away. He’s out of breath and his hair is the most frazzled Anakin’s ever seen it. “Oh.” His chest visibly rises and falls as he holds his own weapon in hand. “An elegant weapon.” He swings the saber next to him and adjusts his grip on it. “From a more civilized time.” He presses it on and the red light casts a light glow on Qui-Gon’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sighs, not believing this is really what his life has come to. Lightsaber duels at seven a.m. He struggles for a moment to find the switch on his own saber, watching as blue rises with a whooshing sound when he finally locates it. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon takes this as the start to their fight and surges towards him. Their sabers clash and Anakin backs up with every hit. “It’s me! Anakin Skywalker, your best friend. And I can prove it.” He gets the hang of it and traps Qui-Gon’s weapon under the force of his own. “You have an undescended testicle.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes narrow as he pants. “Googleable.” He pushes Anakin off him and they both go flying.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin rushes him again and holds their sabers together, breathing quickly and frantically. “You helped me cheat on my chemistry final, but I got caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“Public record.” Qui-Gon breaks them apart again.</p><p> </p><p>They go at it for a few more moments and Anakin wonders how the fuck he’s going to get himself out of this. He manages to swipe at the other man’s legs and Qui-Gon goes down in a second.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stands still, heaving in and out before stalking forward. Qui-Gon reaches a hand out, an olive branch of sorts, and Anakin gratefully goes to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>But Qui-Gon uses the handshake as a deception trick to get Anakin closer. He kicks his foot out and lands it right on Anakin’s crotch. With a groan, he falls to the ground clutching the injured area. </p><p> </p><p>He’s wallowing in the pain when Qui-Gon returns above him, a picture frame in hand. He holds it over his head and yells in victory. Anakin holds out a hand to stop him. “No, no, no. Qui-Gon! Fuck, it’s me!”</p><p> </p><p>He’s sure his life is over and accepts his fate when Qui-Gon halts. He’s looking at the photo in his grasp and something about it has silenced him.</p><p><br/>
“Oh my god,” he cries out in realization and looks down at the man- <em> boy </em> on the ground. “Anakin?” Qui-Gon drops the frame due to shock and Anakin feels a heavy weight against his head before knocking out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you made it to the end of this chapter,, thank you for reading i really hope you enjoyed! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What did you learn at school today?”</p><p>Anakin sets down the container with heavy shoulders. “That I’m a bad dad.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm just going to apologize rn for this,,, but a few things to mention first</p><p>1. tarkin is also a teenager in this and i'm not one for ship shaming but PLEASE do not think i'm serious about tarkin/leia lmfao<br/>2. interpret the qui gon and yoda scenes however u want, 'tis crack after all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin and Qui-Gon sit around the kitchen island, open books littered across the entire countertop. Anakin sits on the barstool with one hand holding an ice pack to his groin while the other hand positions one against his head. Qui-Gon isn’t faring much better with an ace bandage securing ice packs to the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin breathes out a long, irritated sigh as he feels Qui-Gon’s beady eyes bore into him. “Would you <em> stop </em> staring at me?”</p><p> </p><p>The man waits a moment to reply, still staring. “It’s freaking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s freaking <em> me </em>out!” Anakin exclaims in response. “I’m pubescent.” His loud, pitchy voice grates against his headache and he grunts at the repositioning of the ice pack at his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon lets them settle in this tense silence for another excruciating moment before speaking up. “Okay, well, I would say this is a classic transformation story.” He glances around at all the reading material, various books with nature filled, bright colored covers. “Have you at any point accepted a strange substance from anyone?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon continues down his list. “Been exposed to strange, herbal substances of any kind?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Qui-Gon.” Anakin is getting impatient. He’s never done drugs (except weed once in high school, but that comes with being Qui-Gon’s friend) and even if he has, no drug could possibly do this.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon meets him with a placating gesture. “You probably wouldn’t be able to see it, but okay.” He takes in a deep breath and looks out to the sea of books. “That eliminates these, those, and most of that side.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a minute of contemplation as Qui-Gon seems to consider his next words very carefully. “Are you now or have you ever been a time traveller, some sort of God, or a vampire?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughs through his frustration. “I’ve known you since, what? First grade? I think maybe I would have told you something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon’s head shakes in disagreement. “A vampire wouldn’t tell. A God might not know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Anakin shakes his head at the man before closing his eyes and rubbing at his head to try and soothe it.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, if it’s not any of those I guess we’re looking at a very basic spirit guide transformation path.” Qui-Gon picks up a book and brings it closer. This sounds like something Anakin could work with. “It’s,” Qui-Gon flips through the pages, “here. <em> Someone is transformed by their spirit guide to set them on a new path. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nods. “Which is what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I look like, your spirit guide?”</p><p> </p><p>The ice packs are dropped in agitation before he recalls Padme and how real she had seemed. “Padme.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon’s eyes widen. “Padme? But-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Anakin can hear how crazy he sounds, but if anyone were to believe him it’d be Qui-Gon. “I don’t know how but she was at the high school. I talked to her. Then I saw her in the storm before I took a deep dive into the water and came out a baby again.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a second for Qui-Gon to shrug. “I’ve heard stranger things.” </p><p> </p><p>After that, Anakin high tails it to the high school. If Padme got out of the storm just as he had, maybe she came back here. He knows it’s a longshot, but it’s the only lead he has. </p><p> </p><p>He ignores the looks of judgement thrown his way as he makes a quick pace up the steps and into the school halls. He’s asking people if they’ve seen anyone with Padme’s description, but he’s not having any luck. </p><p> </p><p>He stops the janitor in her tracks to ask, receiving a head shake in response. Anakin brings her to the glass case he stood by yesterday when this all started. “I was looking at this picture of me with her.”</p><p> </p><p>The janitor squints and looks at him like he’s gone crazy. “You?” Anakin nods. “That picture’s from 2001.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin deflates, realizing how pointless this is turning out to be. “Right. Forget it.” The woman walks off and leaves him in his own misery. He’s trying to think of what else he can do when he spots a familiar head of hair. “Luke!” He calls with a smile. “Hey, Luke!” Luke looks at him from his locker but it’s as if he sees right through him. Anakin tries waving only to receive a questioning look in return before the boy closes his locker and walks off. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking great. I’m a teenage freak,” he grumbles under his breath, “Again.” The halls clear out and the lights ominously flicker above him. He looks down to see he’s standing in a puddle that definitely wasn’t there before and tracks it to see a trail leading down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>He follows it to a set of stairs and bends down at the landing pad, looking around like he’s expecting something to pop out at him. “Padme?” He whisper-shouts. No response. He glances to make sure no one can hear him making a fool of himself and goes on hesitantly. “Spirit guide?” This is ridiculous, no one is coming.</p><p> </p><p>He walks down the steps and hears the sounds of sneakers squeaking and balls bouncing. There’s a door with a small window and he peers through for a better look. He sees a crowd of students dressed in gym clothes playing ball. As he watches them run drills, something clicks and he almost shouts in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Qui-Gon is sitting on a large mat when Anakin returns. There’s incense burning and some meditation CD echoing throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>He looks so calm, but Anakin’s made a breakthrough and he needs to tell someone. “Qui-Gon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” The man jumps in his spot and looks at Anakin. “Oh, teenage you.” He tries to settle back into his previous position.</p><p> </p><p>But Anakin isn’t done. “I figured out what I’m supposed to do. I know what my,” he gestures with his hands, “spirit guide wants me to do. I’m going back.” He waits for a response that never comes and ducks down. “I’m going back to high school, Qui-Gon.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, the man opens his eyes and begins laughing. “Oh, no! No, no way. Your spirit guide wouldn’t waste this transformation magic on you reliving your senior year and going to prom. No.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin wholeheartedly disagrees. “This is my chance, okay?” He needs Qui-Gon to confirm this for him. “This is my chance to have my life over, but to do it right. Wouldn’t you do that if you had the chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I wouldn’t.” Qui-Gon gives up on trying to meditate. “I’m rich, I’m content, and nobody shoved me in a locker today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Anakin stands straight with his hands at his belt. “But this isn’t just about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Anakin insists, “it’s much bigger than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon raises a brow at him. “It’s about you.”</p><p> </p><p>The groan pulls itself from Anakin’s throat and he throws his head back. “Alright, so maybe it’s about me. But what’s so wrong with that?” He crouches down to meet the other man’s eye. “I haven’t done anything for myself in twenty years.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon finally relents, though he doesn’t seem to be completely approving of this idea. “You do what you have to, but don’t think about bringing me into this with you.” He holds a finger up at Anakin. “Lincoln was the low point of my existence and I swore I would never go back to that godforsaken place.” He grabs hold of Anakin’s collar to drag him closer. “Ever.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” The two stand in front of the Lincoln High’s reception desk. The car ride here was brutal, with Qui-Gon going through all seven stages of grief in the span of ten minutes. “Hello,” he speaks to the lady behind the counter. She’s on the phone and paying them no mind. “I’m here to enroll my son. In school,” he continues, not even sounding like himself. He turns to introduce Anakin. “Vader.” </p><p> </p><p>(Anakin had protested, but Qui-Gon refused to leave the house unless he agreed to the new name.)</p><p> </p><p>“Sup.” Anakin nods his head in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>They’re met with more silence. “So…” The woman gives Qui-Gon a lethal glare and points to the phone at her ear. Qui-Gon perks up in eagerness to get out from her bad side. “We’ll just have a seat until you’re ready for us.”</p><p> </p><p>The two awkwardly walk over to two empty chairs a few feet away. Anakin settles with a decompressing breath and catches the other man gesturing to him from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this you’re wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks down at himself. He’s got on a patterned shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with a deep magenta leather jacket over it. On his head is an orange bucket hat, striped and completely clashing with the rest of the outfit. Stylishly, of course. “This is cool. This is hip.” Anakin pulls at his shirt so Qui-Gon can see for himself. “I got a picture of Brad Pitt wearing the exact same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt that.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin gets defensive. “What are you wearing? I told you to show up like a dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Now it’s Qui-Gon’s turn to examine his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like Stevie Nicks.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon takes in a breath and looks at him in warning. “Leave her out of this.”</p><p> </p><p>The folder in Anakin’s hand flops and he’s reminded of it, flipping it open to examine its contents. <em> Make me look like a model student, or something, </em> he had said to Qui-Gon. As he goes through the pictures he notes they are definitely… something. There’s one of him shaking hands with his supposed last principal, another of him playing soccer. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure these look legit?” He eyes them closely.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon waves away his worries. “Look who you’re talking to.” Anakin is looking and he’s about ninety-nine percent sure the man’s wearing bell bottom yoga pants. “I’m the guy who wrote a book cautioning people against abusing drugs.” He pauses for a moment. “I also toured the country telling people why they should turn to some <em> other </em> medicinal practices, but that’s just a happy coincidence.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is barely listening when he comes up on the next photo and makes a face. “What the hell is that?” It’s a picture of Qui-Gon photoshopped onto a giant bird flying through the sky. The next one is just as concerning. “Oh my Go-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s-” Qui-Gon reaches out to snatch them from Anakin. “That’s wrong. Those are for me.” He neatly stuffs them in the side of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Anakin throws his head back in embarrassment. No way this is going to work. No fucking-</p><p> </p><p>“The principal will see you now,” the secretary intrudes.</p><p> </p><p>They stand up simultaneously and begin walking, only to bump into each other. Anakin clenches his jaw before taking it upon himself to go first. He’s telling Qui-Gon to say as little as possible so maybe they can have a fighting chance when someone crashes into them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the gruff voice calls out, “watch where you’re going, toolbag.” He’s a taller boy, his hair dark and mouth set in a permanent frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, sir,” Qui-Gon speaks hesitantly. “Our fault.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid is still sizing Anakin up when someone else enters the conversation. “Tarkin.” It’s a gravelly voice, but that doesn’t take away from the warning behind its tone. The boy, Tarkin, begrudgingly backs off with a sneer. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks back at Qui-Gon to gauge his reaction, but the man steps forward and forces them both into the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” a voice starts from behind him. “I am Yoda. Principal here at Lincoln High.” Anakin swivels around, dropping his gaze to a short figure. His hair is white and he stands with the help of a wooden cane. His smile is welcoming enough and Anakin nods in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” He spares a glance to the man beside him, wondering why he hasn’t said anything, only to see Qui-Gon completely enraptured. He’s looking at the principal with a pleasantly surprised look, not saying one word and most definitely getting them off to a rocky start. </p><p> </p><p>Yoda clears his throat and Qui-Gon’s spell is broken. He walks forward with his hand outstretched. Yoda accepts with a professional smile. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Qui-Gon seems to be placed back in a daze upon contact. “Have we might before?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin watches on, mortified and mentally facepalming as Yoda squints. “Think so, I do not.” He tries to detach his hand from Qui-Gon’s, but the other man’s grip is firm.</p><p> </p><p>Something dawns on Qui-Gon. “Yes, you were at the Cannabis Cup in SoCal last year. You were a judge! You tried my homegrown strain.” Yoda seems to grow extremely uncomfortable at this and forcibly takes his hand back. “I remember you said it was one of the best you’ve ever had. I meant to get your number.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets and he forces out laughter to try and fix this conversation. Okay, so Qui-Gon just accused the principal of smoking pot. That could happen to anyone, right? </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse my dad.” Anakin side-eyes the man beside him. “His job involves making a lot of <em> therapeutic </em> edibles and he sometimes gets them mixed up with the other food.”</p><p> </p><p>The principal shifts his attention to Anakin's comment. “Hmmm, wildly inappropriate that comment was…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Vader,” he supplies. </p><p> </p><p>“Vader,” Yoda confirms. “But thank you for the explanation, I do.” He gestures for the two to take a seat and does so himself. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon takes on a relaxed position in the chair. “Before we get started I think you should know that Vader’s a bastard.” Anakin’s head snaps up and over to the man. Yoda puts on a pair of glasses and also looks to the man for an explanation. Qui-Gon catches on after an awkward moment and elaborates. “I had him out of wedlock, so I have no one to test my strains on. Also, I’m very rich.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin, again, tries to make it better with laughter and counts himself lucky that Yoda seems to be too confused to do much else other than go along with it. “Brought with you your transcripts, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon answers affirmatively and Anakin hands over the folder, praying to the universe as it leaves his grip. </p><p> </p><p>Yoda reviews the papers with a deducing eye, making Anakin squirm in his seat. “Very impressive, these are.” Anakin blows out a breath of air and smiles thankfully. Yoda finishes and pulls his glasses off, moving to stand up. Anakin doesn’t know if he should stay seated due to the height difference or not, but elects to follow Qui-Gon’s lead for some weird reason and pushes himself up off the chair. “Very lucky to have you, Lincoln would be.” </p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for him to decipher the cryptic sentence but when he does, Anakin wipes his sweaty palm on his pants and shakes the man’s hand. Qui-Gon goes to do the same, but Yoda simply nods at him and attends to some papers on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is almost home free when Qui-Gon raises his hand like a student. Yoda looks at him questioningly. “Yes, Mr. Jinn?”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon drops his arm. “I would like you to come over sometime. I’ve got new products you can try.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin has never turned around faster. He sees Yoda staring at the man with a stern look. “Tell you I should, that personally involve myself with students’ parents, I do not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Qui-Gon places his hands on the principal’s desk. “Well, I should tell you that I never don’t not involve myself with the principal of my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin can’t take any more of this, he can practically hear Yoda taking his offer back. He reaches out to grab hold of Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “Okay, come on, dad.” He can’t stop and think about how weird it is to call <em> Qui-Gon </em>‘dad’, not right now or else he might implode. He spins them around and walks them out the door, letting it shut behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon stomps his foot rather haughtily and shrugs Anakin off him. “What are you doing? I was about to close!” He sidesteps to the window looking into Yoda’s office and smiles. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keep it together, Anakin. You’re in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They make their way up the stairs together. “Do you have to do that? Right now?” Qui-Gon looks at him like he has no clue what he’s talking about. “Just calm down. You’re a dad.” They brush past walking students. </p><p> </p><p>They make it to the main hall and Anakin takes it all in. “Wow. I don’t know how we pulled that out of our asses.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon shoots him a subtle wink. “I believe my prior encounter with Principal Yoda helped us a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I don’t think that’s it.” Anakin cringes as he recalls the whole interaction. Fortunately, he gets sidetracked at the sight of Leia’s friends. “Hey girls. How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>One of them laughs. “Do I know you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you do, mug Brad Pitt?” Another one comments as they walk past him, earning a giggle from the other two. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s face contorts into one of wild confusion and offense and he looks down at his attire, still seeing nothing wrong with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the bottom of the food chain,” Qui-Gon remarks somberly. Anakin self consciously tugs at his hat. “Okay, look. You always had my back in high school so, if your spirit guide wants you to be a fake teenager,” his voice drops to a paranoid whisper, “and me to be your fake dad, then the least I can do is make sure my fake son doesn’t look like a total douche.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t look like a douche,” Anakin exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>Some kid walks by them. “What a douche.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, that’s just ironic.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon pulls out his card. “We’re going shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin raises his brows at the dramatics. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’re wearing a bucket hat.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at the clothing item and commits to defending it. “Yeah, a bucket hat <em> with stripes </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Anakin drives into the school parking lot in one of Qui-Gon’s unbelievably expensive cars. It was a kind gesture but he knows the man would probably have an aneurysm if something happened to it, so Anakin is careful when he parks.</p><p> </p><p>The shopping spree Qui-Gon took him on was actually very informative, he thinks. They had a stylist help them, because that’s what rich people do apparently, and she picked out a lot of simple things for him. Today he’s wearing a white tee shirt with jeans and a leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>He also got a haircut which was weird. It’s still a decent length, but he’s only used to seeing shorter hair on his older self. Seeing himself in the mirror, though, he realized he had no complaints.</p><p> </p><p>Walking on campus, he oddly feels like there should be some sort of montage happening- The kind with cool music and jump cuts. But he’ll take this, too.</p><p> </p><p>In the halls when the bell rings is a completely different experience. He hasn’t been in high school in twenty years, and even then he had people ducking out of the way to accommodate him. Now, there were <em> so </em>many kids and they’re all so ruthless. Seriously, did they need to get to class that badly? He swears the bell just rang.</p><p> </p><p>He’s tossed about in the tidal wave of students and barely makes it out to see homeroom. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin plops down in a seat and takes in the chaos around him. Kids texting, calling each other on the phone, taking photos with each other. He watches with a blank expression until his own phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>He struggles to answer, but eventually gets it. “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are you?” It’s Obi-Wan. And he recognizes that tone. He’s not happy.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin thinks for a moment where he could possibly be needed right now, then slaps a hand across his head and sinks back in his seat. “Oh, shi- The thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <em> our divorce </em>?” Obi-Wan grits out over the line. Then, he calms down to stern disappointment. “Do you take any of this seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes widen. “No, no. Yes, I take this seriously.” God, how could he have forgotten. He guesses with the whole spirit guide thing he has a lot on his plate. He needs an excuse and fast. “I had to leave the country.” He’s just babbling at this point but he’s already said it. “Yes, very suddenly. I’m in- I’m in Peru. We think we might have found the next…” He tries to come up with something, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind with a grimace. “Rogaine.”</p><p> </p><p>The classroom gets louder as a group of girls giggle behind him. Obi-Wan chooses to ignore his poor lie. “Are you with a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Distaste crosses his features. “What? No, no. It’s a-” He looks behind him to see who’s making all the noise. “It’s a bunch of cheerleaders.” Wait, shit. He probably shouldn’t have said that. Were there even cheerleaders on work trips to Peru? </p><p> </p><p>One of the cheerleaders leans on the desk directly behind Anakin’s seat to get closer. “So would you consider maybe dating a tenth grader?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes widen, comically so and he immediately turns away from the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we could go for full custody.” He hears over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin outstretches his arm in a useless show of protest. “No! You can’t take my kids away from me.” He ignores the looks of judgement thrown his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Since when do you care?” Obi-Wan’s voice is cold and accusatory. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin struggles with something adequate enough to say. He passes the phone off to his other hand and catches Leia walking into the room, completely oblivious to his presence. He cups the phone close to his mouth to avoid drawing any more attention. “Look, I’m a lot closer to them than you think.” He watches as she joins her friends and gets emotional at the thought of missing out on so much. “Let’s reschedule, Obi-Wan. Okay?” He hangs up the phone and focuses back on Leia.</p><p> </p><p>She catches him staring and Anakin waves at her with a warm smile on his face. Leia sees him, but only shifts her gaze away and whispers something to her friend. Her friend, the same one who made fun of him by the way, looks at Anakin with an expression that makes him mildly uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>His face cringes when neither of them wave back. “Oh, God.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>At gym, it takes a long time for Anakin to work up a sweat despite the rigorous workout he’s putting his body through. He always made sure to stay in good shape, but twenty years is a long time and it shows in the easy way he overtakes all the other kids running laps. </p><p> </p><p>He’s just finished talking the ear off of some poor kid about the horrors of adulthood when a basketball gets tossed to him. It amazes him how quickly he gets back into the swing of it, dribbling the ball closer to the hoop and going in for a quick layup. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is busy admiring his handiwork, jumping back from the hoop in excitement when someone calls him over. “Hey, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>His head turns to see the teacher staring at him expectantly and jogs over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Coach Windu.” And holy shit, does this man not age. He looks almost the exact same he did when he was yelling at Anakin’s class to pick up the pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow. You’re <em> still </em>here?” He’s saying it mostly to himself out of genuine surprise, but the crease between the other man’s brow tells him he heard. Anakin quickly corrects himself, absolutely not wanting to get on Windu’s bad side. “You’re a legend.” He mimics a bow like he’s in the presence of someone royal, which let’s be honest, Coach Windu practically is.</p><p> </p><p>The Coach seems to agree with his statement. “Yeah, well. Twenty years. It’s actually my last.” Anakin ducks his head, honestly a little disappointed to hear the admission. No matter how scary he could be at times, he’s always got the team where they needed to be. Coach Windu only nods before peering over at the hoop where Anakin just came from. “Good hops, kid. We’re looking for a point guard.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin tries to act as casual as possible. “Oh, really?” </p><p> </p><p>Windu looks him over before affirming. “I want to see you at tryouts.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes everything Anakin has not to jump up and down on the spot. Instead, he acts as nonchalantly as he can manage, trying to go for the <em> I’ll think about it </em>approach. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They stand there, Anakin not actually believing this is all really happening. This is his second chance, and this time he’s going to do great things. Windu gives him a strange look before pointing to the gym. “All right, I’m done talking to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds right.” Anakin is quick to leave the man alone.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to the bathroom before lunch to call Qui-Gon and keep him updated. The man didn’t ask for it, no. But Anakin likes to think he appreciates it nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>The line picks up on the second ring. “Hey, how’s it going?” Qui-Gon asks with mild curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Things are really looking up,” Anakin begins as he paces. “Coach Windu practically put me on the team.” There’s a piece of forgotten toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe and Anakin struggles to kick it off. “That’s not a coincidence. We’re on the path.” He sounds too serious to be talking about high school basketball, but he can’t help that this is a big deal to him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great. I’m glad you’re finding your destiny and, uh, all that,” Qui-Gon seems eager to say his point. “Hey, I need you to do something for me.” Anakin braces himself for some impossible request. “I need you to get in trouble. Not <em> big </em>trouble or anything, just enough so that the principal needs to meet with your father.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin scowls to himself, never wanting to be in the middle of Yoda and Qui-Gon again. But, he supposes he owes it to the man to at least keep the option under consideration. “Yeah, okay. We’ll see.” He hangs up after that.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get some help in here?” Anakin hears from one of the stalls and very hesitantly peeks his head over the stall door. </p><p> </p><p>The sight he’s faced with is enough to render him almost speechless. “Luke?” In the stall and sitting duct taped to a toilet is his son, looking blankly at Anakin. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin finally kicks it into gear and lets himself into the stall. He does a double take before covering his mouth, trying to come up with an explanation. “Who did this to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The basketball team.” Luke’s face is set sternly, speaking as if Anakin were dumb to ask such an obvious question. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin sputters, not fully believing it. “Why? You’re one of them. You’re popular.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke glances down at his current situation. “Look, this is kind of personal, and I don’t know you.” Anakin tries to intervene, mentally berating himself for acting like such a creep right now. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m Vader, your uncle Qui-Gon’s son. I just started here.” Anakin puts on a friendly smile. <em> You’re supposed to be meeting him for the first time, Anakin. Don’t be weird. </em></p><p> </p><p>Genuine surprise flashes across the other’s face. “Oh, yeah, that’s cool. I’d, uh, shake your hand but it’s taped to my ass.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right, right.” Anakin nods along, still lost. </p><p> </p><p>Luke gestures to the mess of tape glueing him down. “Would you mind?” Anakin breaks from his stupor and rushes forward. He’s not sure how to go about removing it, though. Luke squints his eyes, loss of dignity bleeding through when he says, “Just rip.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin bends down even more and brings a hand to a strip of tape. He’s preparing himself for it as though he’s the one about to get a free waxing and looks at Luke before ripping, hoping to provide some reassurance if not for Luke then himself. “Band-Aid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go for it.” So, Anakin does. It’s a loud sound that fills the whole bathroom and Luke’s face pulls up into one of pain before he lets out a high-pitched whine. Anakin bites his knuckle while staring down at all the pieces still left.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They make it to lunch with plenty of time to spare. Anakin is trying very hard to erase his memory of the images from the bathroom, locking them up never to be thought about again. </p><p> </p><p>Luke seems perfectly content with being a free man, though, unphased he was left in such a vulnerable position. “So why have we never met?” He ponders the question as they make their way to a table.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin freezes for a second. Shit, he had not been prepared for that question. He says the first thing that comes to mind. “My mom didn’t want anyone to know she had a kid with Qui-Gon.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin holds his breath as he anxiously awaits Luke’s reply. “That makes sense.” He lets out a long sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>They find an empty table and take their seats. Anakin has just gotten through telling Luke they should stay close and watch out for each other when the other boy’s gaze is beckoned by something else off behind Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin follows the trail to see a boy, sitting with two others. He’s got brown floofy hair with permanently furrowed brows and a charismatic smile. Luke is looking at him with a small, private grin hidden away under his ducked head and Anakin knows that look. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke looks up like he’s been caught and tries to laugh it off. “Oh, uh. Han.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin smirks. “Are you two going out?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no.” Luke shakes his head fervently. “We don’t really run with the same crowds. He’d never go out with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin understands how, to Luke that could seem like a big roadblock. He puts down his water bottle and gets ready to lay out some wisdom. Real father-son bonding moment in the works. “You know, Luke, when I first met Obi-Wan, I was so nervous-”</p><p> </p><p>Luke intervenes with a pinched expression. “You met my dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin immediately stops. “What?” Maybe he can pretend this didn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan’s my dad. You just said, “The first time I met Obi-Wan, I was-” Okay, maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin still tries to act dumb. “I did?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s weird. Is he hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Luke drops his sandwich. “Dude, what-”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just joking.” Anakin tries to laugh it off before it gets too weird.</p><p> </p><p>“-What do I say to that?”</p><p> </p><p>They try to eat in the awkward space they’ve created, Anakin kicking himself for it. Could that have gone any worse? Why the fuck did he ask if Obi-Wan was hot? For one, he already knows that answer.</p><p> </p><p>Luke is looking off somewhere again, only this time it’s at a group of kids who just entered the cafeteria. The expression on his son’s face tells him he’s not happy about it. “Tarkin,” he grits out while stabbing at his side salad with unnecessary force.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin turns, vaguely recognizing the name. He sees a group of boys wearing letterman jackets and taking up the whole aisle as they make their way to their own table. The boy in the center, Anakin immediately places as the same one he had run into the day before.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that guy,” Luke continues.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin watches Tarkin shove some poor bystander who’d been there before the big entourage showed up. He takes the kid’s sandwich with a smug look on his face and continues walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the guy who taped you to the toilet?” Anakin follows the slow moving group with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke affirms before looking back at Anakin. “Yesterday he shoved me in a washing machine in my own house.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin crosses his arms with a very stern look. “What was that jerk doing at your house?” There were so many more things he wanted to say but, he’s a father and a role model. </p><p> </p><p>Luke goes on in a very self-explanatory way. “He's Leia’s boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes go wide and he straightens his posture. <em> What the fuck? </em>How didn’t he know this, this is a big deal. He peers over to where Tarkin sat down and, sure enough, his daughter comes running up to him in no time. “Leia has a boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>He feels like his heart’s been crushed, not knowing how long this has been going on- how long it could’ve gone on- without him knowing. It also pains him to see that asshole kiss his daughter like an animal. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m very disappointed in your sister.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke spares a glance behind him to see what Anakin’s staring at before just as quickly spinning back around with his eyes down to the table. “He’s looking. Don’t make eye contact. He’s kind of temperamental.” Luke speaks with caution in his voice, all of which Anakin is ignoring. “You’re looking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll look at him.” Anakin accepts the challenge, squaring up his shoulders and staring straight at the boy. If this little fucker wanted to play dirty, then Anakin had no problem doing that. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it,” Luke gets increasingly more desperate, shutting up and looking down at his plate when someone approaches their table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lapdog.” Tarkin sneers down at Luke. “If I wanted you in the cafeteria, I would have taped you to a lunch lady.” There’s a basketball in his hands and he bounces it off Luke’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin has seen enough. He hates this kid- Seriously, where does he get off picking on someone like that? He was in for a rude awakening. “You little punk.” Anakin stands up to face off with the boy. “You don’t talk to him that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Tarkin actually laughs. “Yeah?” He gets in Anakin’s face now, trying to come off as intimidating. “What are you going to do?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the lunchroom pauses, taking interest in the scene unfolding. They’re probably not used to seeing this prick get put in his place. Anakin smiles cockily. “What am I gonna do?” He walks so he’s in the open. “First, I’m gonna call your father.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a solid threat in his head, but it only works to make the room fill with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Tarkin goes along with it until he unexpectedly and very forcefully throws the ball he’s holding at Anakin. “Heads up.”</p><p> </p><p>All mockery subsides when Anakin’s quick reaction time lands him a solid grip on the ball before it can hit him. He brings the ball to his chest and quirks an unimpressed brow at Tarkin.</p><p> </p><p>Tarkin clenches his jaw. “Give me my ball back, bitch.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know, Tarkin, I feel sorry for you.” Anakin shrugs at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Tarkin isn’t pleased with the pity. “You don’t know me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but I do.” Anakin starts spinning the ball on his middle finger. “All too well. You’re the man.” He slowly circles Tarkin. “Captain of the basketball team. Dates the pretty girls.” He comes up to the other side of Tarkin and catches the ball in his palm. “High school is your kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, he walks off with his back turned to the boy. “But, people, Tarkin’s a bully.” He looks out into the sea of students. “Why? It’d be way too easy to say Stan preys on the weak simply because he’s an ass.” Anakin puts heavy emphasis on the word, earning a collective, hushed laugh from everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Anakin almost laughs out. He faces Tarkin again with an arm outstretched to the boy. “Tarkin here is much more complex than that.” He takes immense pleasure in the squirming boy and starts spinning the ball on his finger again. “According to leading psychiatrists, Tarkin’s a bully for one of three reasons.” </p><p> </p><p>“One,” Anakin pauses to catch the ball and starts doing tricks with it, sliding it over his arms and tossing it under his legs. “Underneath all that male bravado, there’s an insecure little boy just banging on the door, trying to get out.” Tarkin remains silent in his anger as the rest of the room humorously goes along.</p><p> </p><p>“Two: Like a caveman-” Anakin throws the ball up behind his back and catches it in front of him, examining the ball closely. “-Tarkin’s brain is… underdeveloped. Therefore, Tarkin is unable to use self-control, so he acts out aggressively.” </p><p> </p><p>And for the final time, Anakin halts the ball in its tracks and props it up on his pinky finger, watching its almost mesmerizing spin. He grins to himself, knowing he’s about to say the most childish thing that can come to mind and being thrilled about it. “Tarkin has a small dick.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Anakin notes with extreme pleasure, the lunchroom breaks out into a chorus of laughter and amused disbelief that anyone would actually say that to Tarkin of all people. Luke looks equal parts bewildered and proud, while a quick glance at Leia proves her to be a bit miffed. </p><p> </p><p>Taking in his high school glory, almost like the old days, Anakin does a few more tricks standing in place before starting a fast pace towards Tarkin, faking him out and making him flinch. Anakin smirks as he presses the ball to Tarkin’s chest. “Don’t hurt yourself, big guy.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon’s pantry could feed a thousand starving men and so, naturally, Anakin is blowing through it at an alarming rate to satisfy his after school cravings. He’s grabbed the cream cheese, some celery, and eyes a can of beer before grabbing it and turning back to the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon comes up from behind him and easily snatches the beverage away. “The drinking age is still twenty one.” He walks to the other side of the island, oblivious to Anakin’s dumbfounded stance. “Unless your spirit guide gave you a fake ID, which I’m guessing isn’t the case. I’m sure the last thing Padme would want is to see you with alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>He spreads the cream cheese on the celery, something he’s always seen Obi-Wan do but was too prideful to try. Stuffing it into his mouth, he vows to take back any jokes he’s ever made about Obi-Wan’s taste. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you eating?” Qui-Gon isn’t referring to the one celery treat, but to the array of foods laying in front of Anakin. There’s chip bags, cereal boxes, popcorn- even a pancake mix box. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Anakin makes out through his chewing. “I just know I’m hungry all the time.” He dips a finger into the cream cheese container and brings it to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon watches on. He’s too calm and collected to ever truly lose his shit, but there is something like chagrin in his eyes. “Okay, that’s not sanitary. That’s your cream cheese now, we’ll label it like that.” Anakin merely shrugs and continues on in his food frenzy as Qui-Gon takes in a deep, composing breath. “What did you learn at school today?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sets down the container with heavy shoulders. “That I’m a bad dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon shakes his head. “But I thought it was going great?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was fantastic-” Anakin moves onto a bag of potato chips, “-for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then, what?” Qui-Gon’s eyebrows pull together in concern as Anakin spreads cream cheese onto a piece of bread and crushes the chips all over it.</p><p> </p><p>“And then I found out my son spent the last year being the school punching bag. And I watched my daughter get a tongue bath from a psychopathic jackass.” </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon sighs. “High school is delightful, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Anakin answers emptily. “But I think I was wrong about my spirit path.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you finally agree high school was the wrong thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin has since completed the sandwich with pickles, and was getting ready to close it before Qui-Gon had spoken. “No, no, no. High school is right, but it’s not about basketball. It’s about helping Luke and Leia.” </p><p> </p><p>To Qui-Gon’s disgust, Anakin resumes his task and takes a bite of the monstrous sandwich. All the more surprising, he seems completely content with the product. “Who would have thought Padme would want you to help the twins instead of chasing after your dream,” Qui-Gon goes on dryly. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin pays the comment no mind as he wipes the crumbs from his hands and stands from his spot. “Alright, I’m getting out of here.” He grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and presents himself to Qui-Gon as though he is a treasure to behold. “My kids need their father.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon looks at the table as Anakin makes his way to the front door, completely oblivious to the mess he’s leaving behind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>padme rolling in her grave after busting out of death to tell anakin to do better and he's just like "ok so, basketball" </p><p>thank you for reading! i really hope you're enjoying this as much as i am lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Wow.” </p><p>Anakin is ready to bask in his smugness when Obi-Wan’s hands land on his face with a clap, pinching and pulling at his cheeks. “You look just like my husband. Doesn’t he? My ex husband.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin approaches his driveway and sees Luke standing around with a basketball. He’s staring at it indecisively when Anakin walks closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy! What’s going on?” And if he comes off a bit too eager, he doesn’t think Luke notices.</p><p> </p><p>Luke swivels to get a look at the new figure joining him and a small, friendly grin crosses his face. “Oh, hey Vader.” He turns once again to the hoop and as Anakin steps side by side with the boy, Luke makes a shot. They both watch the ball fall through the net with ease.</p><p> </p><p>A proud smile stretches Anakin’s lips. “Whoa! What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“A three-pointer?” Luke’s voice doubts the obvious at Anakin’s excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin jogs forward to snatch the bouncing ball and tosses it back to Luke. “Can you do that twice in a row?”</p><p> </p><p>In response, the boy bends his knees and hops up, releasing the ball in the same motion. Again, the ball hits the backboard and swishes through the hoop.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He catches the ball after its first bounce. “Let’s see you do it with a little pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke seems accepting of the challenge, gripping the ball when it’s thrown to him. Anakin moves forward to block him, but Luke swiftly evades him to score another shot.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks over his shoulder to watch before clapping his hands together. “You’re great! You should be on the team.” Then, an idea strikes him and he starts pacing around. “You should be on the team.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke looks at him with a confused smile.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin points his finger to emphasize his point. “I’m gonna get you on the team. That’s it. That’ll- That’ll solve everything.” How didn’t he think of this before! Of course this is what he was meant to do.</p><p> </p><p>Luke, however, draws his brows together. “Dude, what are you talking about?” He brushes past Anakin to pick up the ball by the hoop and Anakin remembers himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” He plays it off with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>An obnoxious car horn honks as it pulls up and Anakin looks on in recognition. The car stops far enough away to give Luke and him space and the doors open.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was fun,” Quin’s voice rings out as he hops from the driver’s side. “I haven’t been to happy hour in like, a week and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. At the same time, Obi-Wan pulls himself from the passenger’s side. “Quin, thank you. That’s exactly what I needed.” He’s tipsy, Anakin can tell from the ruffle to his hair and the small, cautious steps he takes towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>Quin nods in agreement, following after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin who?” Obi-Wan raises his brows and turns to gauge his friend’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Ouch. </p><p> </p><p>“Anakin? Never heard of the guy,” Quin unhelpfully adds on.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hasn’t realized he’s been staring at the interaction so intensely until something heavy and solid collides with his head. He looks at Luke, who stands with a barely contained laugh holding the ball in his hands. “Ow,” Anakin’s tone is less than pleased which only furthers the boy’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>He got that from either Obi-Wan or Padme, not Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>At Anakin’s exclamation, the two men in front of them turn around with expectant looks. Anakin tries to fix himself enough to be presentable.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dad,” Luke starts, “This is Vader. Uncle Qui-Gon’s bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan takes him in and lifts his chin up. “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Luke answers. “Someone had a kid with Uncle Qui-Gon. Gross.” He cringes in on himself and Anakin can’t say he blames him.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan has slowly been inching forward with a slightly bewildered expression. Anakin knows he sees it, how could he not? Anakin looks exactly how he did in high school. “You okay, Mr. Skywalker?” The smirk drips off his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stares blankly like he didn’t want to be caught having a reaction. “Yeah, I’m fine.” But he still leans forward to get a closer look at what Anakin knows sparks some sort of feeling in the man.</p><p> </p><p>Quin rolls his eyes. “It’s Mr. Kenobi, kid.” He shifts his gaze to Obi-Wan. “It’s Kenobi now Obi-Wan, don’t forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Obi-Wan seems well on the path to forgetting with the airy way he talks and walks even closer. “Wow.” He’s just a few feet from Anakin. Then, his face crumbles into one of fascinated confusion when the gap closes further. “<em> Wow </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is ready to bask in his smugness when Obi-Wan’s hands land on his face with a clap, pinching and pulling at his cheeks. “You look just like my husband. Doesn’t he? My ex husband.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughs awkwardly, not sure that it’s a good idea for Obi-Wan to recognize him at this point. How the fuck would he even explain that? <em> Hi, honey. A spirit guide, who happens to be Padme, zapped me back to puberty. </em> No.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is still mushing his face as Quin and Luke watch on uncomfortably. “That is so weird.” His eyes flitter around Anakin’s features.</p><p> </p><p>“It is weird,” Anakin muses through puckered lips.</p><p> </p><p>Quin steps in to peel Obi-Wan off. “Obi-Wan, I need you to come over here with me.” He grabs at Obi-Wan’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Weird,” is all the man can say as his hands drag away from Anakin’s face. Quin is retreating with Obi-Wan in tow. “Did you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Quin goes along with it. “I did see it.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is still going on about how <em> weird </em>it is and Anakin smiles to himself. He looks at Luke and ignores the confusion on his face. “He’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>The two get back to their game, but Anakin is paying little attention as Quin talks to Obi-Wan on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Obi-Wan. You gotta let that guy go and just move on.” Anakin’s face is telling of his annoyance. “I know you need to grieve a relationship, it’s only natural—”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan interrupts him. “Okay. You wait here. I’m gonna go smell him.” He begins his path back to Anakin and Quin makes a quick run for it, using his arm to barricade the man.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no!” He finally gets enough leverage to walk them back. “You’re not allowed to- to smell teenagers. You need to hear me, okay? Here’s the thing—”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the other thing,” Obi-Wan leans in conspiratorially. “You need to acknowledge the fact that he looks exactly how Anakin used to look in high school.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin continues the game with Luke, all while listening to Obi-Wan’s conversation. He can’t stop himself from rooting Obi-Wan on, happy to see he was still having such an effect on the man.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Quin barges in to break the spell. “Okay, Obi-Wan. You need to hook up with someone new.” Anakin narrowly misses the ball being tossed to him, ducking out of the way and giving his full attention to the pair.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan nods along in agreement. “Yeah, I deserve to have someone smile at me.” Quin’s face beams like he struck gold. “And tell me I’m handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do!”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s face screws up in distaste. He always smiles at Obi-Wan, and any chance to compliment the man is almost always taken.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if it is just to get me to go home with them,” Obi-Wan keeps going and Anakin feels his blood pounding restlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Quin slows down. “Or lunch, but yes. We’re gonna find you someone new.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin swears his hands slipped as the ball flings itself over to Quin, hitting him against the arm. “Ow! You little turd. You little”— he bends down to get the ball— “snot.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bad,” Anakin walks forward with an overly sheepish expression. “God, I’m so sorry. I guess I was kind of distracted, as I imagine Luke was hearing about how his father”— Anakin grabs hold of Obi-Wan’s incoming hand and stops its drunken course to his face— “who is <em> still married </em> by the way, plans on running around with everybody he can get his hands on.” Obi-Wan pokes his cheek out of curiosity like he’s some science experiment. “Maybe it’s not the best idea to encourage that? Just saying, Quin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quin<em>lan</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns around in his haughtiness and shakes his head. “I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui<em>lan </em>and Obi-Wan make their way inside after that as Anakin retreats to Luke’s side by the hoop. His son is waiting for him with a raised brow, regarding Anakin with perplexity. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anakin opens his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so invested in my dad?”</p><p> </p><p>Luke holds the ball next to his waist as Anakin shifts from foot to foot. “I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke laughs. “Okay, why are you interested in his marriage, then? Did my dad put you up to this?” He pauses for a moment before adding on. “My other dad, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would it upset you if he did?” Luke starts a lazy walk, bouncing the ball with no real intention as he contemplates the question.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be more surprised than anything.” Luke’s head tilts back as he talks, missing the way Anakin’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprised?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” His son goes back to holding the ball in place and looks at Anakin. “I don’t know what Qui-Gon told you, but my dad wasn’t exactly torn up about the divorce.” </p><p> </p><p>What? Why would Luke say that? Yeah, Anakin wasn't always the best with his emotions but that didn’t mean he didn’t <em> care</em>. He couldn’t help but wonder if Leia felt the same way. </p><p> </p><p>“Luke, you do know Anakin loves you and Leia more than anything, right?” </p><p> </p><p>At the serious, borderline desperate look on Anakin’s face, Luke backtracks with a small laugh. “Hey man, you don’t need to be another person picking up after him. It’s fine.” Before he can interject, someone opens a door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad’s passed out in bed,” Quin calls to Luke as he walks to his car. “He’s fine, just give him some food and water in a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke nods understandingly and Quin gets to his car door before going on, slightly out of breath. “Make sure he doesn’t get himself put in jail for trying to sniff any teenagers, yes?” He’s eyeing Anakin with contempt as he talks. </p><p> </p><p>Luke doesn’t take it too seriously, though and waves the man off with a laugh. A few minutes later, Anakin gets curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you hungry?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke pauses and thinks on it. “Yeah a little bit. You wanna go out somewhere?” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is already looking at the house when he answers. “Why? We can just make something here.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke takes a moment to catch up to Anakin as he walks to the slider door. Once they’re inside, the boy lowers his voice. “My dad’s sleeping I really don’t think it’s a good idea—”</p><p> </p><p>“Luke?” Obi-Wan’s voice calls from down the hall, from their bedroom. He sounds out of it, typical of him whenever he had anything to drink. Obi-Wan very rarely indulged in alcohol, and never built up his tolerance enough to handle more than a few drinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, crap.” Luke mutters under his breath before telling Anakin to wait there for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Anakin doesn’t wait and gives it about five seconds before trailing the boy. He comes up to his room— Obi-Wan’s room— and hangs back at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Luke walks all the way in, approaching Obi-Wan’s figure laying on the bed. “Hey dad, how’re you feeling?” </p><p> </p><p>In response, Obi-Wan groans and scrunches his brows. “Never let Quin take me out for drinks again.” Then he swings an arm over his face, earning a chuckle from Anakin. The two are alerted to his presence with the action, and Anakin forces himself to act casually.</p><p> </p><p>Luke looks at him with barely contained bewilderment while Obi-Wan regards him as though there’s nothing unusual about Anakin being there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Obi-Wan starts before resting his head back again. “I didn’t know you were still here.” It’s not accusatory or upset, merely a truthful statement from a tipsy man. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah he was just on his way out.” Luke shifts from Obi-Wan to him. “Right, Vader?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to ask if Mr. Skywalker was hungry, actually.” Anakin ignores Luke and all his signals telling him to get the hell out, and instead looks to Obi-Wan for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan sighs. “I’m sorry boys. I don’t think I can make dinner tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Anakin intervenes with a smile. “I meant <em> I </em> could make something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Vader, that’s not needed.” </p><p> </p><p>At the same time Luke speaks, so does Obi-Wan. “That’s so nice of you to offer.” Obi-Wan and Luke look at each other, the older man conceding before lifting himself up. “Luke’s right, you don’t need to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs. “Too bad, because I want to. Think of it as a family dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke has seemingly warmed up to the idea and Obi-Wan grows confused before finally nodding his head. “Right. Qui-Gon’s son.”</p><p> </p><p>With some help, Anakin rushing over to take Luke’s place, Obi-Wan makes it to the kitchen without bumping into anything. Anakin’s hand remains on the small of his back even after they make it to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan pulls away as he gets onto the stool, giving Anakin a look. “Thank you, Vader. I got it now.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin only smiles, moving to the fridge to see what they have. He isn’t the <em> best </em>cook, but compared to Obi-Wan he’s always been the chef of the house. </p><p> </p><p>The fridge is nearly empty and he is left to wonder how they’ve been getting along without him. Okay, that’s fine. “Do you guys have any pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh—”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin has already opened the cabinet where the pasta is kept and grabs a box of some ziti. </p><p> </p><p>“How'd you know that’s where it was?” Obi-Wan tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a lucky guess, I suppose.” Anakin is about to grab a pot, but thinks better of it. “Where are your pots?”</p><p> </p><p>After he's scrounged all the ingredients to make baked ziti, he gets to work. Luke has gone to the living room to watch some tv and, hopefully, get some homework done, leaving Obi-Wan’s watchful eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>He pretends he doesn’t notice and takes off his jacket, slinging it over a part of the counter he won’t be using. Then, he gets the sauce started.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan seems content not to say anything until Anakin has turned around to use the stovetop. </p><p> </p><p>“You must think I’m crazy.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin throws an amused smile over his shoulder before turning back to the task at hand. “Why would I think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m sitting here,” Obi-Wan slurs out, “And you’re there. And you look exactly like someone I…”</p><p> </p><p>He trails off, leaving Anakin to wonder what that could mean. Maybe he really has been in denial about the divorce, maybe Obi-Wan really was done.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes off the thought and eyes the sauce before scooping a spoonful of it and turning to the other man. “Here, try this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s okay. Really—” Anakin has blown some air to cool it down and presses it to Obi-Wan’s lips. He watches as Obi-Wan closes his eyes and lets Anakin feed him, sucking the spoon clean. Obi-Wan lets it go and sinks back into the stool with a small smile on his face. “That’s really good. How are you a better cook than me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just practice, I guess.” Anakin takes in the reaction with pride before resting his elbows on the countertop, bringing their faces closer. Obi-Wan’s eyes are still closed and Anakin uses the opportunity to roam over his features. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s face is relaxed, a product of either the alcohol or on a deeper level, Anakin’s absence. His full brows rest easy while the corners of his mouth pull up in contentment. His beard has been recently trimmed, and muted freckles litter his face. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s about to do something stupid when he forces himself to speak instead. “I don’t think you’re crazy, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes blink open, not fully taking in their proximity. He looks more lost on Anakin’s words, like he’s already forgotten their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Earlier, you said I looked like your husband. It’s not crazy to see things you want to see.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Obi-Wan lazily laughs. He’s looking at Anakin as though he really is just some teenager, oblivious to the real world problems of adults. “Ex husband now. And I don’t think it’s me wanting to see him, it’s more the other way around.” Obi-Wan’s lips pull downward and Anakin has to stop his sigh from escaping.</p><p> </p><p>“What went wrong?” Anakin asks for himself, to know what he did, to see if there is any way he can fix this. “If you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan comes back to himself, seeming to be done with the topic. He looks at Anakin with a helpless expression. “To answer that, I’d have to go all the way back to 2001.” </p><p> </p><p>They sit in his reply, Anakin trying to wrap his head around why Obi-Wan would say such a thing. Sure, they’ve had their problems recently. <em> Clearly</em>. But, they’d been happy for a while. Was it really all that bad?</p><p> </p><p>Something on his face must give his thoughts away because in a moment Obi-Wan’s hand is on his arm. It’s more of a reassuring gesture than anything, but Anakin basks in the touch. “Don’t worry, though. Just because Anakin and I aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean you can’t still come see Luke.” He’s smiling at Anakin and it’s beautiful, the way he’s so earnest and genuine. </p><p> </p><p>With the way things are going for him, this may be the only way he’ll get to see his family again. He tries to think of better things, like the ziti, and shoots the other man a grin he hopes isn’t too bittersweet. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan retracts his hand as Anakin looks to the stove. “I think I’m going to get myself some water, now.” He mumbles under his breath as if it’s some big plan to carry out and begins to lift himself off the stool. One of his feet gets caught on a rung and he starts going down, reaction time too slow to stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Anakin was only a foot away at that point and one look at Obi-Wan has him reacting quickly. He catches the weight of Obi-Wan’s upper body, the man’s hands firmly gripping onto his upper arms in frantic desperation. Obi-Wan’s head drops to his chest as a breathless laugh warms Anakin’s skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Fisted knuckles relax and open Obi-Wan’s palms to his chest before the man is shaking his head in bashfulness and lifting his head up. Fluffy hair brushes the underside of Anakin’s chin in the process and he bites back a smile when faint wafts of vanilla and sandalwood flood his senses. It reminds him of mornings waking up to find Obi-Wan curled into him, soft snores escaping as he slept peacefully. Thinking back to it, he never allowed himself enough time to stop and appreciate moments like that. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan is blinking up at him with a flush high on his cheekbones and dusting his nose. His lips part and Anakin thinks he’s really going to give into his temptations before Obi-Wan looks down and away. “I’m usually not this clumsy, I swear.” His hands pull away and allow a surge of colder air to take their place and Anakin begrudgingly lets go of Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know. It’s amazing what a few drinks can do.” Anakin chuckles before going to grab some water for the man. The cool bottle helps deter the heat he didn’t realize climbed its way up his body and he hands it off to Obi-Wan. Their fingers brush against each other and, as if they weren’t close enough to feel each other’s breaths only moments ago, Obi-Wan accepts it timidly. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin returns to making dinner and they go on in silence again until something pokes at his mind. “Where is Leia?” </p><p> </p><p>From behind him, Obi-Wan sighs. Anakin isn’t facing him, but he knows the man is probably pinching his brow. “She said she was going over a friend’s after school, but I doubt that’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think something else is going on, why don’t you confront her about it?” Anakin’s brows pull together, thinking of Tarkin and how much he hated that Leia could be with him right now while they do nothing about it. Did Obi-Wan even know about Tarkin? </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the last thing she needs right now.” Anakin deems it safe enough to turn around, leaning against the counter next to the stove to get a better look at the man. </p><p> </p><p>He crosses his arms. “You think she should be allowed to just do whatever she wants?” He knows Obi-Wan isn’t exactly sober, but he can’t believe what he’s hearing. How could Obi-Wan stand by their daughter acting out?</p><p> </p><p>At this, Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with mild annoyance. “Says the teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin relents, realizing the concerned parent approach isn’t going to work when he’s technically not supposed to be a parent. He tries to rephrase his thoughts in a way that isn’t so confrontational. “I’m just worried Leia is surrounding herself with the wrong crowd.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan hums in agreement which gives Anakin hope. “I appreciate the concern, Vader, I really do. But Luke and Leia are going through this divorce as much as I am, that can’t be easy. She’s a great girl and I’m not worried about her.” He seems to be sobering up, the conversation and the water in his system helping. </p><p> </p><p>As much as they don’t see eye to eye, Anakin has to admit Obi-Wan has always gotten him to at least consider other viewpoints. He hadn’t thought about how the split could have taken such a toll on the twins, and he supposes Tarkin could be a result of that. At least, he hopes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Anakin nods. Obi-Wan ducks his head in a silent thank you before dropping the conversation and peering over at the food. He walks over to try and pick at the cheese laid out, but Anakin shoos his hand away. “Ah, ah, ah.” Anakin smirks at the offended look on Obi-Wan’s face before gently guiding him by the waist so he’s out of the way. “It’s almost done, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t miss the small pout on Obi-Wan’s face, but elects not to comment. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan decides putting on some music would be a good distraction. </p><p> </p><p>For Anakin, too, it seems.</p><p> </p><p>He’s got some random song Anakin’s never heard playing softly through a speaker and is making his way around the kitchen, drunkenly moving along to it. His head lolls all over the place and a hazy grin takes over as he mouths the words. Anakin drags his eyes away from the sight to look at the dish in the oven. He straightens out and throws the hand towel over his shoulder before coming up behind Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>He holds the man’s waist and feels him move fluidly with the music. Obi-Wan jumps at the touch, turning in Anakin’s hold. Anakin wants to kiss him, to drop his head against the other man’s shoulder and let them sway together, to spend the night. Obi-Wan has other ideas, though.</p><p> </p><p>He extracts himself from Anakin’s grip with a pointed look, saving his comment and instead walking away. The blush has returned and he steps back from Anakin any time they get too close. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin is gearing up to say something when the oven beeps loudly. Obi-Wan is all too quick to attend to it, leaving Anakin there to wonder how he can make any progress like this.</p><p> </p><p>At the table things are… weird. For the most part, the three stay silent. Obi-Wan is coming down from the drinks in his system, eyeing Anakin every five seconds with wide eyes like he can’t believe he’s there. Anakin pretends not to notice this and eats with a smile on his face as if this isn’t the most awkward moment of his life. And Luke is glancing between the two while hesitantly bringing the food to his mouth, inspecting every bite like he’s expecting something to jump out at him.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan decides he’ll be the first to speak. He has a bite ready to be taken on his fork and looks at Anakin with a tense smile. “The ziti is delicious. Thank you, Vader.” Luke nods along, though he’s barely taken three bites.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shakes his head in response. “It was no trouble. I have to admit I was a little selfish in offering.” Both Obi-Wan and Luke look at him with confusion. “I just wanted to spend dinner with you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling.” Obi-Wan forgets all previous stiffness, his eyes melting as they regard Anakin. “Does Qui-Gon not feed you?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s genuine, which is what makes Anakin laugh. Luke’s eyes grow wide and he looks to Obi-Wan. “Dad!”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shrugs innocently. “I think it’s a fair question after that stunt he pulled when babysitting you and Leia when you guys were younger.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s new information. “What did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan waves it off, smiling at the memory but electing to keep it to himself. “Qui-Gon would kill me if I told you this.” </p><p> </p><p>Or Anakin would kill Qui-Gon. Who knows?</p><p> </p><p>Anakin tries to laugh, too. “Oh, come on. Just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Obi-Wan exchange glances before the older concedes. “Okay. But don’t tell him I told you this.” He takes a sip of his water before continuing. “Luke and Leia found some brownies Qui-Gon had baked. Now, of course they asked before taking any, but Qui-Gon thought it was innocent enough. He’d forgotten he baked some,” Obi-Wan’s voice drops to a whisper, “<em>weed </em>into one of the batches.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what weed is, Dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Both Anakin and Obi-Wan look to Luke with brows raised, causing him to pull into himself with regret.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan turns back to Anakin, all too amused by the story. “So Qui-Gon runs it to the kitchen and smacks the brownies out of five-year-old Luke and Leia’s hands. They were crying for hours after that.” He’s reduced himself to a fit of giggles, Luke joining in with him.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin, however, is ready to smack Qui-Gon over the head ten times over. “You mean, they almost got high?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan covers his mouth to try and stop the laughter while nodding his head. “Oh, I was livid. But he called me right after and basically said every bad thing I could’ve about himself before I even got the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pieces it together. “But he babysat them numerous times after that, no?” Anakin knows he did, Qui-Gon was always their go to babysitter, for what reason he couldn’t figure out.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan has calmed down. “Qui-Gon has never slipped up since. I make fun of him, but he really is one of my dearest friends.” Obi-Wan muses as he swishes the water around in his glass. Then, he takes in a breath. “I never told you this, got it? Qui-Gon made me promise not to tell anyone, not even Anakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t say.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of dinner runs smoothly after that. Obi-Wan asks them questions about school, which Luke answers with more ease than Anakin. Anytime the conversation drifts to Anakin, he tactfully switches the topic. By the time they’re clearing the table, he’s left with a warm belly and a genuine smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He offers to stay and clean the dishes, but Obi-Wan practically throws him out before he gets the chance. “You’ve done more than enough. Go home, you have school tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin grabs his coat on the way out, bidding a farewell to Luke who decides he’s ready for bed. The night isn’t cold, but stepping out from the cozy house has him sticking his hands in his pockets for heat.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan waits at the door, leaning against it and reminding Anakin of when they were younger and Obi-Wan would always wait until he drove off to go back inside.</p><p> </p><p><em> You’re gonna get sick</em>, he would say. “Thank you for letting me stay, Mr. Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Not if you hurry up, </em>Obi-Wan would shoot back. “Of course, Vader. Drive safe.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Do you really want me to, though? </em>Anakin turns to his car and starts walking away.</p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t ask me silly questions, Ani. </em>“Oh, and Vader?” Anakin turns with hope written on his features. Obi-Wan smiles halfheartedly. “It’s Mr. Kenobi now.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next day at school Anakin is almost late. In his defense, he hasn’t been a teenager going to high school in twenty years so he believes he deserves some slack. </p><p> </p><p>His day is pretty uneventful leading up to third period health class with Ms. Tano. He finds the room with little trouble and walks in, not prepared for the sight of Tarkin and Leia crowded together on a desk that’s too small for them, making out. His face hides none of his disgust and he tears his eyes away as the bell rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Anakin says cheerily as he purposefully knocks his books against Tarkin on his way to a seat. The boy stumbles and glares at Anakin, but doesn’t say anything as the teacher speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, everyone settle down. Take your seats.” She goes on with a smile that’s friendly enough but something about her tells Anakin she doesn’t mess around. The room slowly calms, people taking their spots and facing forward. Tarkin is the odd ball as he slouches in his chair, looking directly at Leia who sits across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, we’re continuing with sexuality,” the teacher continues. “And as we’ve discussed, the official school policy is abstinence.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin perks up from his desk. “Now <em> that </em>”— he points his pencil to the front of the room— “is very sensible. I’m glad someone here has their head screwed on right. I think all of us should make a pact to abstain from sex.” He looks around the room with no one matching his level of excitement. Some even laugh at his comment. His face drops and he looks to Leia who’s staring down at her notebook. “Leia?” She turns to him for only a second before brushing it off and looking away. </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Tano elects to ignore Anakin’s sudden passion for virginity. “But let’s get real here. I know asking high school seniors to be abstinent is like asking Principal Yoda to speak normally. It just doesn’t happen and I look dumb for asking.” The class laughs at her joke and Anakin is the only one trying to understand why she would be condoning sex when Leia’s right there. Leia shouldn’t even know about sex at her age. “So, since the majority of you are or will become sexually active at some point—”</p><p> </p><p>And now Anakin has heard enough. More than enough actually, thank you. “But that point should be way, <em> way </em>in the future, right?” The reaction is less than dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Tano gives him a weird look and moves on with her lesson. “Well, the school asks us to prepare you for safe sex now.” She reaches over to a basket and brings it to Leia’s desk. “So take one and pass it on.” Anakin goes bug eyed as Leia’s hand reaches in, messing up his hair as he cradles his head. He watches on in horror as Tarkin grabs at the basket and snatches it from Leia only to pull handfuls of condoms out.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin, out of his mind with disappointment, is next in line to receive the bucket. Tarkin looks at him with a grimy sneer. “You don’t need any of these.”</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Tano crosses her arms, equally unimpressed with Tarkin. “Give one to Vader.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin shakes his head. “No. No, you know what, he’s right. I don’t need one.” He sits with a blank smile on his face. “You know why I don’t need one? Because there’s no one that I’m in love with.” That’s not true but for educational purposes Anakin figures, why not pretend? “Maybe I’m old-fashioned, but I think you should do it with someone you love.” Leia, and countless others, have now turned their attention to him. He sits back before tapping his hand against his desk, a quick release of the bout of adrenaline rushing through him. </p><p> </p><p>He makes eye contact with Leia for a brief moment, deciding he easily takes the cake for the weirdest ‘birds and bees’ conversation. He pushes himself off his seat. “Preferably when you’re married. You know, when you’re ready to take that love and turn it into a baby. Because love is that first moment when you hold your baby girl.” Anakin recalls when he and Obi-Wan first held Luke and Leia. How Padme was there with them for the few moments after giving birth and they all gushed over the two precious lives they were witnessing. How amidst all that fear and sadness, two small bundles of pure light held them together. “And you didn’t know anything could be so small or so delicate. And-And you feel that tiny heartbeat, and you know that you couldn’t love anything more in the whole world.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks at Leia again, caught up in his emotions. “And you hope you can do right by that little girl. And always be there to catch her when she falls, and that nothing ever hurts her. Not a broken arm, or a bad dream or… or a broken heart.” Leia maintains eye contact with him as he sits in the resulting silence. </p><p> </p><p>It’s broken by a girl, one of Leia’s friends tossing her condom back into the basket. “I don’t even want these. Just take them.” One by one, students begin tossing their condoms back in while others cry out in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Tarkin cuts through. He grabs the basket and makes a show of emptying it out onto his desk. “Now I’ve got enough for the whole weekend.” He saunters over to Leia and drops an animalistic kiss to her lips. Anakin feels white hot fury overtake his previous calm and rushes forward before he knows what he’s doing.</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrap around the unsuspecting boy’s shoulders and tackle them to the ground. Anakin vaguely hears a collective gasp sound out across the room. Leia is already yelling over everyone else as the two wrestle on the ground, shouting at Tarkin to stop unless he wants to go to prison again. Prison? Anakin manages to get on top of the other, his face red with anger. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Ms. Tano is pushing her way through the crowd of students who have gathered around the scene. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin lands a punch on the boy’s face and watches as Tarkin’s head turns with the force of it. He’s ready to gloat and make the most out of it when something grabs the collar of his shirt and starts tugging him away. </p><p> </p><p>He looks over to see Ms. Tano, an unphased look on her face as she drags Anakin away like a misbehaving toddler. Students turn their cameras from Tarkin over to him, laughing as he tries to free himself to no avail. Okay, so Ms. Tano <em> really </em>doesn’t mess around. Noted.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later Anakin finds himself in the office, sitting in a chair as two kids go on about the video that’s making its way around the school. “I wonder if she put him in timeout, too.” They snicker as Anakin stares at them with heat.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’m not late for our meeting.” Qui-Gon sits down next to him, wearing another ridiculous outfit. “Busted for fighting, nice. Who won?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin squints. “I did. One hundred percent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Qui-Gon tilts his head. “On Twitter it looked like you got dragged away like a baby kitten.” Anakin looks at him with barely contained annoyance. “I saw it a couple times. Nice punch, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin decides to not keep them on the topic of his fight, that he clearly won like a badass. “What are you wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Qui-Gon looks down at himself, impressed for whatever reason. He’s got on a fur coat, striped yoga pants, a multicolored shirt, and multiple clashing necklaces. “To the untrained eye, I look like a total idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin nods in agreement, trying to understand what made Qui-Gon think this was a good decision in any way. “And you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon smiles as though he caught Anakin in a trap. “But it’s actually a seduction technique known as peacocking.” Anakin is still looking at him like he’s crazy. “My outfit serves the dual function of icebreaker and attention-getter.” He’s in the middle of showing off the horrendous outfit when the secretary walks past them.</p><p> </p><p>“You can go in now.” </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon ducks close to him and whispers, “Watch.” Then, he stands and all but struts the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin walks a few feet behind the man, trying to save himself some embarrassment. Qui-Gon throws the door open, walks in, and lifts a leg to rest his foot on the arm of a chair.</p><p> </p><p>Yoda meets the sight with a blank stare. “Are you peacocking?” Qui-Gon only stands there and goes through different poses. “Think that is going to work, do you?” Anakin clenches his eye shut, feeling the blow as if he’s the one making a fool of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it just might.” Qui-Gon drops his leg and walks to his seat, showcasing his ass as he turns to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin remains at the door, begging for someone to just kill him now. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, after detention, Anakin finds himself back at his house. He walks up the driveway in time to see the back of Obi-Wan’s car open.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that—? Mr. Skywalker.” He rounds the corner to see Obi-Wan reaching for something in the trunk. He straightens at the voice, eyes squinting in the light of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hello, how are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin smiles and nods. “Good, how are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan responds tightly. “Good.” They stare at each other for a minute. “Okay, this is going to take some getting used to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan tries to laugh it off. “I just thought because I was- because I had some drinks you looked like someone I know. But now, I’m completely sober and you still look like him.” He’s mostly working through it aloud for himself, with Anakin standing as a model for him. “And you’re one hundred percent Qui-Gon’s son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Qui-Gon gave birth to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Qui-Gon gave—” </p><p> </p><p>“—Well, he didn’t <em> give birth </em>…” Anakin drifts off as he stumbles through his words. Okay, so as far as talking to attractive men, his skills have also dematured. “You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan has nothing to say in response, not that Anakin blames him. He looks inside the trunk and sees a bag of dirt. “You’re, uh, you’re doing some gardening.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan nods. “I’m redoing the backyard.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Anakin acts curious as though he didn’t witness Obi-Wan massacring his things in the name of remodeling just the other day. </p><p> </p><p>“You want to see?” Obi-Wan asks hesitantly and Anakin immediately agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. I got some time.” </p><p> </p><p>When they open the gate, which is taller than the old one, Anakin comes face to face with a brand new yard. The unfinished projects are all gone, there’s a level layer of dirt covering the whole area, and some new greenery has been added. “Oh, wow.” The bag of dirt thrown over his shoulder starts to sag and he readjusts it.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously I still have a lot to do.” Obi-Wan goes on modestly. Then he points off to their right, “You can put that—”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is already heading towards the spot. “Right here? Alright.” He places it down next to the other bags of dirt already there.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Obi-Wan remarks with sincere gratuity and Anakin only ducks his head in response. Obi-Wan glances around them. “So this is it.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is it,” Anakin echoes.</p><p> </p><p>“It used to look a lot worse.” Anakin laughs out loud and shakes his head in disagreement, the pettier side of him coming through as Obi-Wan unknowingly disses what Anakin put <em> a lot </em>of hard work into. Luckily, Obi-Wan can’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shifts, unsure of his next words. “Basically, what I planned to do was, uh, to put a pond in over here.” He gestures to the open space in front of them before walking closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Anakin encourages him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“And have water streaming in from both sides.” He tilts his head, ready for any criticism Anakin has. When none comes, he continues. “And put a big deck right here.” He turns to Anakin and gestures to the general area he’s in. “I also wanted a flagstone patio there with sod in between. That would be pretty. Oh, and then to have twinkling lights above the whole thing, so that every night is a starry one.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks up with him, half expecting them to already be there. A small, private smile crosses his lips. “It’s gonna be amazing, Obi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just call me?” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks back at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Uh, I just said it’s gonna be amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s brows are pulled together. “You called me Obi.” Anakin is still trying to save face, no matter how pointless it is. “My husband’s the only one who ever calls me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you use some help?” Anakin desperately tries to switch topics, leaving Obi-Wan lost. “I volunteer. I’m young, I’m strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widen. “Oh, right. Got it. Okay.” He laughs awkwardly and Anakin flashes one of his charming smiles to try and get out of this one. “I realize that whole ‘dads I’d like to’ you know, whatever, thing is big with you guys, right. With you high school boys? But that’s not going to happen between you and I.” Anakin can’t help but tease when Obi-Wan is so clearly shaken by the implication.</p><p> </p><p>He had totally meant it that way, but where’s the fun in telling Obi-Wan he was right? Anakin plays dumb instead. “I didn’t even mean it that way. I was thinking more along the lines of business experience, college application.” He takes only a little pleasure in the way Obi-Wan’s face drops. “But if you want to go there, that’s—” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan brings his hands to his hair, trying to rid himself of the embarrassment. “Okay, so I’ll just get you a shovel, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Anakin remains cool, calm, and collected while Obi-Wan all but sprints away. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” When the man’s back is fully towards him, Anakin smirks to himself and wonders how else he can make Obi-Wan squirm. All in good nature, of course.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if yall thought i was gonna let tarkin beat ani up LOLOL only ahsoka is allowed get wreckd rights i don't make the rules also obi wan desperately trying not to catch a case makes me laugh he's holding on by a thread and it's literally day one,, thank you so much for reading! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>